


A brand new ride (with a very best friend)

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Smut, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, there's a liiiiittle bit of fluff at the end but this is mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Geralt isn’t quite sure how this happened, but he’s also not sure he wants to complain.He’s been wanting to try taking dick, but he never had the courage to ask for it. Luckily, Jaskier is a little drunk and Geralt is fairly sure he won’t remember in the morning.Anyway.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 351





	A brand new ride (with a very best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes I'm so sorry

Geralt isn’t quite sure how this happened, but he’s also not sure he wants to complain.

He’s been wanting to try taking dick ever since he first saw Jaskier naked, but he never had the courage to ask for it. Luckily, Jaskier is a little bit drunk and Geralt is fairly sure he won’t remember in the morning.

Anyway.

He can’t catch his breath, riding the short, sharp thrusts of Jaskier’s hips under him. Jaskier isn’t helping, nipping and sucking on his neck. That cock—fuck, it’s so big, and it actually feels really good, being bounced up and down like this. It hurts, but he’s used to hurting. He is not used to being _wanted_ , and appreciated, and pleasured. Jaskier is bracing himself with one hand, and the other is tight and slippery around Geralt’s own cock, and _fuck_ , it feels good, being penetrated and stroked at the same time.

Geralt accidentally shifts a little, sliding further down on Jaskier, and it makes them both groan. It’s so _good_ …

“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpers, voice cracking. “F-fuck, Geralt, you—oh gods, we have to do this again, I want—you—”

“Nnngh,” Geralt says, too fogged up with lust and pleasure to reply with words.

Then Jaskier comes, with an extra hard thrust, and the feeling is so strange that Geralt actually makes a sound that in a human might be called a yelp; but that hand, that _hand_ , he can't take it, and suddenly he’s coming too.

They sit still together for a minute, catching their breath. Geralt doesn’t know how he feels about just sitting on Jaskier’s lap with his cock up Geralt’s ass, but he knows that he wants more. He can’t have more right now, Jaskier is tired—it’s in the way he kisses Geralt, so softly, so sweetly, and how he wraps his arms around his Witcher—but maybe tomorrow night?

“Mmph. I want more tomorrow,” Jaskier rasps. “You need practice.”

“Alright,” Geralt answers readily. He will not deny that he needs more practice. In fact, if Jaskier remembers, and they do have sex again, Geralt is going to make sure he only gets better a little at a time, so he can practice more. It’s selfish and stupid but he thinks—he thinks Jaskier wouldn’t mind, if he knew.

“Up,” Jaskier orders.

Geralt really does try to get up, but his traitor body is trembling from this new exercise, and he barely gets up enough for Jaskier’s cock to slip free before he loses strength and plonks down again. Jaskier laughs and lowers himself onto his back. “Easier?” he asks, tucking his hands behind his head.

“Mm,” Geralt replies, embarrassed, and somehow scrambles off to flop down on his side beside Jaskier, who immediately turns over and kisses him quickly.

“Thank you,” Jaskier murmurs, looking and sounding very content and sleepy. “That was really nice.”

“Yeah,” Geralt mumbles, and watches Jaskier fall asleep. Now that sex is out of the way, he can have the simpler, easier pleasure of watching his bard sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so how'd you like the vaguest description of sex you've ever read
> 
> Edit: I posted this about ten minutes after the eighth read-through so I'm very much just kinda numb to it alkhdalkdhgadspiokd that's why I say vague


End file.
